


Things You Didn't Say at All

by yamsfreckles



Series: Things You Said (drabbles) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: Things you didn't say at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Didn't Say at All

It was easy, being together; just like breathing. There was no afterthought or uncertainty. They fit together in the best ways, the most important ways; the all-encompassing ways that left them short of breath and seemingly impossible to get closer. They always managed though. 

Daichi ran his fingers through Suga’s hair as they stared out the window at the falling snow, bodies pressed against each other seeking heat and comfort. Suga sighed contentedly and leaned into Daichi’s touch. 

“Suga…” Daichi said, nuzzling the beautiful boy’s neck, comforted by the softness and fragrance of his skin.

“I know,” Suga said softly, turning to capture his captain’s lips with his own.

It was easy, being together. Soft touches and gentle caresses replaced the need for words. They already knew. And oh, it was so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
